


【授权翻译】办公室爱爱进行时

by BlessingsAndMuffin



Series: 爱的存在定理 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding Kink, CHAPTER 11: Epilogue, Come Swallowing, Complete, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, First Time, Getting Together, Knotting, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Lots of happy endings ;), M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Phone Sex, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sexporn with a little plot, Scenting, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Smut, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex, Victor's beard, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, cockslut Yuuri, intersex omega, kind of, sex relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessingsAndMuffin/pseuds/BlessingsAndMuffin
Summary: 勇利有两个秘密。第一，他是个饥渴又对床伴要求高的处子，经常在常服下穿着性感内衣，有时还在工作时体内埋着性爱玩具。第二，他对他的alpha老板有别样的热衷。但是即便他想，也不能和他老板约会，因为公司严令禁止办公室恋爱。更糟的是，上文提到的老板似乎发现了勇利色情的小秘密。所以，他觉得自己只有一个秘密了。





	1. 会议室暧昧横生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm The Office Slut, Shhh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632441) by [Bullsfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsfish/pseuds/Bullsfish). 



勇利在自己的椅子里扭动了一下。他的双颊因此而有点发红，但他确定没人注意到这一点－毕竟他总是脸红，不是因为他广为人知的羞涩性格，就是因为在上班时间插在他后面的性爱玩具。

小小的子弹头跳蛋抵着他的g点，勇利咬着嘴唇不让自己呻吟出声。今天他冒险把震动调到最大，这比他想象中要更刺激一些。

勇利湿了。他的小穴红肿不堪，内裤被后面渗出的液体浸湿了，湿意蔓延到裤子里。他很喜欢这种湿得性致勃发的感觉，尤其是在公共场合。像现在，他还在工作中。

他是在上大学时偶然间养成的这个习惯。勇利作为一个omega，喜欢小穴被插入的感觉是很正常的。他真的真的很喜欢阴茎。但是问题在于，勇利要求很高。非常高。年纪很大的人不可以，尺寸更是一大关。

以前，在他找到玩具这种发泄方式之前，勇利曾经和一个满足了他所有初试条件的alpha短暂地相处过。那个alpha英俊高大，有着宽阔的肩膀，信息素味道不错，既不笨拙也不傲慢。但是一旦开始检查最重要的条件，这人就一点也不符合标准了。他的下身尺寸才勉强达到alpha的平均水平，又是个快枪手，远远没让他尽兴。更糟的是，他在床上还相当自私。当他们第一次（也是最后一次）上床，勇利拒绝了他的插入性行为时，他竟觉得区区一个omega只能靠alpha满足；他自己却没能因勇利给予他的快感而回报勇利。最后勇利只能用假alpha阴茎自娱自乐，假阴茎比那alpha的还长出至少两英寸。勇利甩了那个alpha。

在那之后他就谨慎多了。尽管勇利穿着平平无奇的衣服，性格又很害羞，也没有一开始就表现出对强烈的性欲，但那些alpha还是不断接近他。而他毫不犹豫地把他们全部一脚踢开。如此一来，他就关上了性福生活的大门，必须得自己满足自己，不能找那些没用的alpha。他丰富了一下自己已经很丰富了的性爱玩具库，添加了更多小玩意儿，逐渐地应用在自己身上。

 有一天下午，勇利正在一边做瑜伽，一边享受着后穴里震动器的快感，突然本来应该在约会的披集闯了进来。泰国的beta尖叫着查看着邮件，突然强硬地不顾勇利的抵抗把他拽出了公寓。他们有一场考试改时间了，如果他们不马上动身，一定会迟到。勇利被迫穿着旧T恤和瑜伽裤参加了一场3个小时的经济学考试，震动器还在湿透的后穴动着。

勇利从来没有这么爽过。

 不用说，习惯就这么养成了。不像其他大学生一样在聚会里疯狂一夜情，勇利在课堂上和听讲座时偷偷硬着，而没有人知道这件事。对他们来说，他就是一个过于羞涩而不敢和alpha厮混的、天真可爱的男性omega。

就这样勇利到了此番境地。他25岁，是大公司的一位办公室职员，私下里却是个小变态，是个浪荡的omega（25岁还是个处男的那种浪荡）。自从拒绝那个alpha以来，勇利就再没有找过任何人。他没有产生放弃他小玩具爱好的想法，也不会降低自己挑选alpha的标准。但是吧……确实有这么个alpha入了他的法眼。其人英俊非常，好似是被古代雕塑家从大理石里雕刻出来的；身材极佳，看上去好像能毫不费力地把勇利抱起来；他的信息素味道迷人而性感，勇利从来没有嗅到过那样让他沉醉的味道－好像闻到了就会猛烈地高潮的味道。这个alpha还精明强干到无与伦比的地步，仅29岁就当上了勇利所在公司的CEO。维克托·尼基福罗夫。

而到现在勇利还没有把这个超级好看的alpha推倒，然后坐在那雄伟的分身上的原因，就是他真的很喜欢这份工作。尽管他用着性爱玩具，穿着带蕾丝边的性感内衣，还在公共卫生间撸管，但是他对于工作还是认真的。他爱这份工作，也做得不错－能和老板在同一层楼办公可不容易，光对着那男人流口水（或是每次二人共处一室之时都湿得不行）可不能让他这样优秀。再说了，同事间产生感情是违反公司规定的，一经发现，双方都会被开除的。

勇利为此十分焦灼，但是也不得不承认他的迷恋永远也不会有结果－如果他还想保住工作的话。而且即便没有规定，勇利也深知这一点：维克托，即尼基福罗夫先生，和他从来都不是一个世界的人。勇利不过是一个疯狂暗恋上司的办公室荡妇而已。

－－－－

现在是将近下午两点，勇利开始怀疑自己是不是搞过头了。跳蛋在他身体里的嗡鸣声让他有点糟心－现在他的裤子已经完全湿透了，坚硬无比的下身高高地顶起了裤子拉链，绝望地想要释放。

好在他至少还有点先见之明，事先穿了一件能盖住裤子上部的长毛衣（毕竟这也不是他第一次在公共场合搞事情了）。他还喷了很多信息素阻隔香水。勇利自己都知道他的味道闻起来后劲很大，还很诱人，但是他还是想让这一点成为他的同事们所不知道的秘密。

下午两点十五分，本楼层的每月例会即将开始。而勇利则满身大汗地坐着，旁边就是他的上司。

会议室里，众人围坐在长桌周围，而尼基福罗夫先生坐在上首。享受了特殊待遇的勇利荣幸地正好坐在男子的左手边。他都要疯掉了。他今天绝对是玩过头了。

会议开始了，他们依次处理了几笔本地和国际商业交易。勇利努力地想要集中注意力，但是他唯一想做的事就是滚下椅子、伏在地上（可能是伏在尼基福罗夫先生的脚边），像个刚刚发情的omega一样大声呻吟。

“我想看看上一季度软件分析的数据和新交易草案。”尼基福罗夫说道。他没有从文件中抬起头来。上帝啊，他真是太完美了。Alpha在他的椅子里轻轻向后靠，悄无声息且毫不费力地传递出一种慵懒的控制力。“资料在谁手上？”  
 

他的声音是那么的平稳沉郁。俄罗斯口音永远都不会在他的声线中完全消失，尽管勇利知道，他这位老板自从大学时代就一直待在美国了。

“勇利？”

俄罗斯的alpha今天又穿了精致的西服－他总是穿着让勇利觉得可能值好几千美元的套装。只有在轻松的周五，勇利才会偶尔有幸见到他的老板穿着领口半开的衬衫，和紧致的裤子。不幸的是，今天并不是有福利的周五，但是勇利也没有哀叹时运不济－毕竟帅帅的套装也不错嘛。尼基福罗夫穿着真合适。

“勇利？”

还有他的眼睛，那么蓝，在商业决策制定之时好像极北的冰川一样冷冽；而有时，当他罕见地谈论着与工作无关的事的时候，又像仲夏的晴空，蓝得温柔。它们啊……

“勇利！”

……在看着他呢。

勇利吓得一激灵，从椅子上跳了起来，让体内的跳蛋猛烈地挪动了一下，又往下滑了些。小omega羞耻地红了脸，用咳嗽声来掩饰由于新的刺激而产生的呻吟，还因为在如此重要的会议中走神而羞愧。

“是的，数据在我这里，先生！”勇利突然大声喊着，在空中挥舞着纸张，好似是在把众人的注意力吸引到那里。然后他开始读报告。“分析显示，第三和第五部门的业绩从上个月以来就呈上升趋势。前者上升了4％，后者则上升了令人惊讶的3.7％，完全超出预期水平。然而与博格公司的交易显示，目前在某些方面结果不尽人意……”

他都不知道自己在说的是什么。勇利只希望自己说的就是他上司要的内容。想要集中注意力读报告很困难，因为他还得拼命收缩小穴，好让跳蛋不至于掉出去。冰蓝的眸子紧紧盯着他，而这只是给他更添麻烦，使事态更紧急。

他不由自主地颤抖了几次，因为蹿上尾椎的快感太过强烈。但是他努力克服着，想要完成自己的陈述。突然尼基福罗夫打断了他。

“哪来的声音？”

所有人都看着上司，支起耳朵想听清楚男子说的是什么。勇利吓得不敢动，全身的血液都倒流了。他根本不用听－他可是清楚得很，alpha所说的嗡鸣声到底是什么。

没有人说话，大家都一脸疑惑地坐在那儿。CEO旁边坐着的高层人员之一摇了摇头，说他什么也没听见。

“啊、那个，我继续？”勇利问道。他又把小穴收紧了些。然而事与愿违，小跳蛋又往下滑了一点，嗡鸣声越来越大，房间里的别人马上就也能听到了。

 

 “好的，继－说真的，你们都没听见吗？嗡嗡的声音，到底是哪里发出来的？开会之前都给我把手机静音！”老板愠怒地皱着眉头。每个人都偷偷摸摸地把手机摸出来再静音一次，省得因为显然只有老板（和勇利）能听见的噪音而挨骂。勇利心跳加快了。

“现在继续吧。”

“啊、是！”勇利草草结束了他的报告，毫不优雅地坐下了。他的小脸红红的，全身都汗湿了，还忍受着过大的嗡鸣声。尼基福罗夫用一种明晦不辨的表情盯着他看，而勇利则装作镇定，假装刚才几个小时里差点干性高潮的人不是他。

他用余光焦急地瞥着他的上司，却发现男子还在看着他。勇利的脸红的更厉害了，他禁不住坐立不安起来－这是个大错误，因为他一动，跳蛋也在体内跟着动，而勇利又发出一声呻吟，便连忙用咳嗽掩盖过去。

所有人都抬起头，好奇地看着勇利。勇利又咳嗽了几声，转而迅速地拿起桌子上的一杯水喝了一大口。然后他就坚定地直视前方，目光不再向身旁的alpha飘去，生怕他的双眼会背叛他。他太专注于脑内的天人交战，却没有注意到旁边老板坐的转椅悄悄地向他这边挪近了些。

专注专注……再坚持一会儿，会议就结束了。再坚持一……

“啊！”勇利吓得倒抽一口气，在座位上一激灵－因为一只温暖的手突然抓住了他的大腿。

什么情况……

勇利好像冻僵了一样坐着，而他的大脑飞速运转，终于搞清楚发生什么了。他甚至不敢低下头看一眼自己被牢牢抓住的大腿。他不敢相信这竟能发生。这桌子可是蓝色玻璃桌面的！如果角度合适的话，任何人都可以透过桌面看见omega的大腿上的风流韵事。今天勇利出的风头已经够多了，可不能再引起大家注意了。所以他没有动。

那只手绝对是他上司的。从他们坐的位置来看，以那样一个角度摸他腿的只能是他。现在，上司为什么抚摸他的大腿成了世纪谜团。

当alpha长长的手指像描绘地图一样抚摸着他的大腿时，勇利的呼吸加重了，一动也不动。突然维克托手腕轻轻一动，那手指就流连在他的大腿内侧了。勇利又倒抽一口气。

天呐。在那alpha仔细抚摸他时，勇利忍不住紧紧地收缩小穴，壁肉用力地挤压着玩具。他离高潮极为接近了，湿得不行，想要释放（但是也没妄想过让上司给他手活一个……绝对没有……可他也不能否认这样的抚摸让他舒服极了）。

手指一捏。上帝啊。勇利咬着嘴唇，努力让自己不要叫出声。他在摸他下身的信息素腺体！勇利大腿上的信息素腺体和他下身都极为敏感，即便是最轻的碰触都受不了，而alpha竟然在温柔地按摩那里！他马上就要射了，就在现在，在这里，当着大家的面。

再多一点。再多一点就好。

勇利紧紧闭上眼睛，屏住了呼吸。alpha的手缓缓移动着，抚摸着，然后他……停下了？勇利迅速睁开了眼睛，大脑稍微清醒了一点，因为外部刺激突然消失了。他终于重拾勇气，向下看去。他看见尼基福罗夫的白皙手指按在了他大腿内侧固定的小小的远程遥控器上－他用手指好奇地顺着它的线绳摸去，就像刚才摸勇利那样摸着。小omega略略感到有点嫉妒，然后突然意识到这是什么危险情况，马上感到极度恐慌。

尼基福罗夫，他的上司，他发誓永远都不会对其意淫的alpha，刚才摸了勇利半天，就是为了找到他体内玩具的线绳。而他刚才就坐在那儿，幻想着他的老板突然来了兴致，怎么着，对他感兴趣了？  
   
操。勇利用畏惧的目光瞥了alpha一眼。对方甚至都没有在看勇利，而是在直视前方，露出恍然大悟的神情，眼中还……藏着别的什么。那是勇利读不懂的东西。

最后，好像过了一辈子那么久，那只手终于离开了勇利的大腿，上司随意地用手肘拄在桌子上，刚才流连在勇利湿漉漉的裤子上的手指，现在停在了半开的唇瓣间。

勇利都要吓昏过去了。然而他还没射……他真诚地希望能关掉震动器开关。它好像比刚打开的时候还更响好几万倍了。

会议的时间开得有老太太裹脚布那么长。事实上在宝贵的两个小时54分钟内会议就开完了，所有事务都解决了，职员开始陆续离开，大部分人都收拾东西准备回家享受周末休息时光了。

勇利也飞快地站了起来，双腿颤抖着，想在一切变得糟糕前逃离会议室。他刚跑到门口，就听见他上司滑润如天鹅绒的声音传来，只好停下脚步。他不敢回头看alpha，但听见了他的话，让他心一沉。

“十分钟后到我办公室来一趟，胜生先生。”

勇利死定了。

 


	2. 办公室情难自已

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二人在办公室独处

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前文请戳主页。

勇利还记得，自己小时候有一次在学校打架－不过是小动物一样别扭的脾气和几个外号的事故，最后以勇利用饼干盒砸了另一个孩子的鼻子结尾（就是个意外，是那个傻子引起的）。由于自己糟糕的表现，小勇利被迫和处理事故的老师一起回家，在妈妈面前接受了几个小时的责骂。当年仅有五岁的小omega觉得，自己从来都没有那么害怕过。到今天之前，那天从学校回家的路都是人生中最长的一段路，尽管他们家的旅馆离学校只有半英里远。

那天和今天根本不可同日而语。

尼基福罗夫的办公室就在这层楼的另一边，近到勇利能在工作间歇凝视着那扇关着的门，沉醉于意淫自己在那边的白日梦中。然而现在他正在向那扇门走去，双腿好像铅做的那么沉重。他发誓这就是他一辈子走过的最长的路了。他已经是死人一个了……

勇利抬起颤抖的手，敲了敲低奢的灰色木门，用指关节叩击严谨的三次。他屏息以待，而门内传出一声唐突的“请进！”。他闪身进了办公室，关上了身后的门，让其发出一声巨响，回荡在空间中。

房间很昏暗，唯一的光源来自一扇上抵天花板、下至地板的巨大落地窗，窗前是宽阔的办公桌。底特律夜晚的万家灯火让桌前的高大alpha显得流光溢彩，周身围绕着暖暖的光晕；但在黑暗中，他那双冰山一样的眼睛，还是和以往一般闪耀着寒冷的光。他缓缓地上下检视着勇利（而勇利因此紧张地脸红着）。

尼基福罗夫已经脱掉了他的西装外套，现在他的衬衫袖子被随意的卷到了肘部，露出了非常健美的小臂。勇利努力让自己不要一直盯着面前那屈伸有度的、新显现出的肉体。他鼓足勇气，直视着alpha，对方也没有移开视线。

他什么都知道了。勇利明白，他什么都知道了－他太粗心、太大胆，就因为几年都没人发现他色/情的小秘密就放飞自我了。他做得太过，所以现在让上司发现了。事态真是糟糕透顶。他绝对要失去工作了，然后再失去公寓，因为没有工资他就没办法支付房租。这也太糟糕了。这一切会发生，就是因为他是个淫荡的小婊子，没有足够的－

“所以，胜生先生……”尼基福罗夫开始说话，他低沉的声音在安静的房间内显得很响。他从桌上拿起一份员工档案，缓缓地向着僵直地站着的勇利走去。“现年25岁，omega，作为公司的全职员工已工作两年，在此之前还在上大学期间做过兼职工作？”

他的语气好像是在提问，但他却没有给勇利回答的时间，至少小omega没能发出任何声音，也想不出来能说什么。所以勇利就继续静默地站立着，上司还在大声读他的档案，在句子的空隙之间向勇利投去炽烈的目光，好像是在煽动勇利说些什么来打断他。

“没有不良记录，没有消极怠工。事实上你的组长对你的表现和工作的评价都是赞扬。难怪你升职那么快。看看，没有在工作过程中玩忽职守……是么？”alpha缓慢的语调很有分量。他终于从档案上抬起头来，此时他正好停在勇利面前。勇利吞咽了一下。

“我要被开除了吗？”他不得不问一句，尽管他的声音在自己耳朵里听来都弱弱的，尤其是和上司掷地有声的男中音比起来。房间里的空气凝重了起来，几乎要把他的肺里的气体挤出来了。

尼基福罗夫在一瞬间好像有点惊讶，但也只是一瞬间，时间短到勇利以为自己看错了。因为他马上就展露出狩猎者志在必得的微笑，城市霓虹灯光绚烂的金色和红色映在他眸子里，让他的神情显得越发邪魅。

档案被“砰”的一声甩在了桌子上。alpha向勇利步步逼近，直到二人之间的距离不过几英寸远。当高个子的男子俯身在他上方的时候，勇利心里不禁小鹿乱撞。尼基福罗夫的双眼闪耀着光芒。他开口说话。

“哦，不是的，胜生先生。”听到alpha说出自己的名字，勇利膝盖都软了。那声音恍若情人间的絮絮爱语，他的口音柔软地在其中百转千回，让勇利听起来独一无二。“你刚刚成为了我最喜欢的职员。”

勇利突然大脑当机。他没被开除？他都做好心理准备了……但是……他的上司……尼基福罗夫，他……哦。

alpha开始绕着勇利走－他的目光中燃着火焰，都要把勇利的皮肤燃尽了。突然房间里的空气变得完全不同了－它不再以浓厚的恐惧堵住勇利的口鼻、使他窒息，却让他的脉搏因渴求而雀跃着，他的肌肤迫切地想要若即若离的触碰。一片死寂中，只有勇利的心跳声清晰可闻。感觉到alpha停在了他身后，勇利猛地呼吸一滞。一种威压在屋子里蔓延开来，几乎要让勇利沉溺。

尼基福罗夫微微向勇利的后背靠去，但是在离得很近的地方停了下来，没有触碰到勇利。但是他站得太近了，勇利都能感受到男子身体的热量不断传来，而他性感的alpha信息素飘散在空气中，渗入勇利的皮肤中，好似是在宣誓所有权。真是折磨。甜蜜的折磨。勇利突然又湿透了。

炽热的气息喷在他的后脖颈，让他的信息素腺体一痒。勇利紧紧闭着眼睛。光滑的唇瓣轻轻地贴在他的脖子上、离ao标记的位置非常近的地方。勇利又一阵剧烈的颤抖，尽管他已经颤抖的很厉害了。alpha对着他腺体下激动的脉搏发出一声愉悦的笑。

“嘿，勇利，你一直都是个这么淘气的孩子吗？”

尼基福罗夫把他高大的身体紧紧地贴在勇利后背上，抚摸。勇利的双眼大睁，张开的红唇间逸出一声喘息。他最后一丝抵抗、最后一线理智，终于瞬间崩断。

勇利在他的怀抱里猛地转身，手臂用力地环上alpha的脖子，手指纠缠着他华美的银发，把高个子男人的头按下来。二人唇齿相接，开始了一个疯狂的吻。

对方只是稍微停顿了一下，发出几不可闻的喘息，而勇利贪婪地把那声音吞下去。尼基福罗夫很快就跟上了节奏，就好像他一直在期待他这么做一样。也许他曾期待过吧。在勇利的幻想中这个场景发生过很多次了，但是他从未想过会把它实现。在大脑的偏僻一角，他想着公司关于同事关系的规定，但是理智很快就被抛在脑后－因为他的上司粗暴地把他推倒在办公桌上，大手一挥将好几件桌上的物品都扫下去，它们掉在地上发出一阵响声。omega半躺在桌子坚硬的表面上，由于两人身体产生的新的碰触而呻吟着。

 “呃啊啊！”

尼基福罗夫挤进勇利张开的大腿之间，用手爱/抚着omega的身体，感受着勇利身体的丰腴或是劲瘦之处，在记忆里描绘着－他用指甲轻刮勇利的发热的腺体。他的手越滑越向下，直到他摸到了勇利的衬衫下摆，就伸手进去，捻/转/揉/弄勇利的两颗小肉粒，把它们疼/爱得硬挺起来。另一只手也没闲着，狠狠地揉/捏着勇利的翘/臀，把勇利的大腿分得更开。

“多么柔软啊……”alpha喃喃自语，低下头来轻吻勇利的下颏和颈部，继而用力地吮/吸，直到留下了一个个痕迹。勇利在情/欲中呜咽着。“衣服好麻烦啊……”尼基福罗夫拽了拽勇利松垮的裤子，好像是在强调这句话。勇利马上会意，抬起他的胯部，让裤子掉到脚踝处。他匆匆把裤子踢开。现在，他躺在上司的办公桌上，只穿着皱巴巴的衬衫和一条蓝色内裤，双腿大张，暴露着两腿之间愈演愈烈的湿意。

尼基福罗夫看着眼前美景，邪魅一笑，似是十分欣喜。他的吻开始逐渐向下，在路过可爱的小肉粒时隔着衣服咬了一口，然后身子一低，跪在了地上。他抬头看着勇利，瞳孔放大。他的最后一吻落在omega的内裤边缘，神情虔诚而纯真，如果忽略掉周围的情/色场景的话。

“嗯，我现在能闻到你的味道了。”alpha满足地哼哼着，深深吸了一口气，让勇利脸红得更厉害了。“之前当我意识到你在做什么的时候，这气味让我都要疯了。”

 尼基福罗夫开始慢慢地从勇利身上剥下最后一块布料，同时抬眼无声地询问对方是否允许，只得到了勇利急迫而热切的点头。

“那么一塌糊涂的小/穴，还塞着－”

“你把它拿出去了！”尼基福罗夫话只说了半截就突然大喊起来。他刚刚把勇利的内裤脱掉，扔到了一边，露出了蜜液满溢的小/穴。他滴着水的、空无一物的小/穴。

“哈－啊？我当然把它拿出去了！”勇利也叫了起来，对alpha对他私/处困惑而仔细的检视感到困窘。“我以为你要把我开了啊，我怎么可能在被解雇的时候还带着玩具啊！”

尼基福罗夫眨了几下眼，好像是在逐步消化这个事实－他看上去有点烦躁，也许还有点……怎么说呢……失望？惊讶？他轻微地皱了皱眉头，而后又摇了摇头，好像是要把脑海里杂乱的思绪清理掉。决绝又回到了他俊美的脸庞上，他重新把脸埋回勇利大腿之间。alpha依恋地蹭着勇利的大腿内侧，猛吸着信息素腺体散发出的强烈气味，享受着勇利大腿由于动情而产生的、如蜜糖般甜腻的一层香汗。“下次我想看看。”

下次？难道还有下次吗－

“嗯啊啊啊啊！哦我的天－操！”勇利的思路被突然打断了。尼基福罗夫给他带来了剧烈的快感。他饥渴地把头潜到他两腿之间，用力吮吸着他的小/穴，好像这是他人生中最后一餐一样。由于一整天的折腾，勇利已经十分敏感了，而alpha的玩弄又带他攀上了新的高峰，他爽得几乎原地升天，觉得自己可能要永远沉浸在无尽的愉悦中了。

从来没有人这么对待过勇利，他只是想象过。虽然想了不少，但是他的大脑从来都没想过这么刺激的事，一波波快/感从腿间快速蹿上来，让脊柱都激动地麻痒着。勇利倒在桌子上左右扭动，放声浪/叫，大腿不由自主地把alpha的头往更深的里面挤压。

尼基福罗夫可绝对不是个新手。他清楚地知道自己在做什么，连勇利的双腿用力挤压着他的头也没让他感到困扰。 他灵巧的舌尖故意地舔出黏腻的长线，从勇利的会/阴一直到他的阴/蒂，接着到他分/身的根部，又重重吮吸。对于勇利疯狂的尖叫，他只报以哼哼声，把声音的震动传导到勇利身体里，让他的脚趾爽得蜷曲起来。这和冰冷的、发出刺耳嗡鸣声的人造玩具简直是判若云泥，是一种深入骨髓的、耽于兽欲的纯粹的欢愉。勇利被彻彻底底地毁掉了，再也接受不了别的东西了。

勇利呻吟得太大声了，还不停地把桌子上剩下的东西碰掉，尽管也没剩多少东西了。他在欲海里浮沉，却没有可抓握之处。他急切地需要抓住点什么来稳住自己的身体。稍年长的男子好像意识到了他的处境，可能是因为勇利剧烈的颤抖，也可能是因为他碰掉的锡制笔盒摔在抛了光的地板上发出的巨响。他的舌头停止了开拓，头一次从地下站起来。过了有……几分钟？几小时？几年？亦或是一瞬间？上帝啊，勇利想开口乞求他继续不要停，却发现自己除了“操”和“啊”之外，什么也不会说了。更准确的说，他被尼基福罗夫吓得消音了，因为他温柔地执起他的手，把它放到了自己头发上。

“你可以抓着我的头发。”他低语着，声音里浸透了魅惑和欲望，脸颊因为蹭了勇利的香汗而亮亮的。勇利只能淫/荡地呻吟、饥渴地点头，来回应对方。他把他的双手都放在上司美丽的缕缕银发上。他头发真软啊。

“嗯……乖孩子。”alpha满意地哼哼着，灼热的目光几乎要把勇利扎出两个洞。他重新把双唇贴在勇利幽深的甬/道口，这次决心要把勇利伺候到射，伺候到往后几天他走路时腿都抖个不停。

他有如饿狼一般吮吸着勇利肿胀的甬/道，把他的舌头尽可能深地戳进勇利身体里。他的视线一刻也没有离开勇利，甚至是当omega由于温热的肉舌给紧窒的内壁带来的新刺激而淫/叫的时候，他也不曾错开视线。alpha把他闷闷的、愉悦的笑声送进下面的小嘴里。

几分钟之后，勇利和高潮极为接近，绝望地想要释放。他的后/穴抽痛着，收缩着，紧紧箍着alpha的舌头。尽管没有被碰哪怕一下，他的分/身依然高高地坚挺着，流出清澈的前/液。

“啊啊啊啊啊－求你了，我要到了！”

回应他哀求的是尼基福罗夫更加用力的吮吸。他更过分地对待勇利的小/穴，让他的牙齿温柔地问候着勇利红肿莹润有如布丁的穴/口，而他纤长洁白的手指摸索着从omega颤抖的大腿，一直摸到挺立着的分/身，又猛然把它握住，用拇指摩擦极为敏感的顶端。

“为我射出来吧。”他这么命令道，直接把呢喃细语送进勇利的小/穴，让omega冲上了情欲顶端。

“啊啊啊！操，维克托！”勇利尖叫起来，他的后背由于猛烈的高潮而从桌子上高高拱起。他的高潮时间似乎是持续了一个世纪那么长－是无法用语言形容的、一波又一波连续的快感。他能感觉到，自己在对方紧握的手中射/出，他的后/穴向alpha期待般的脸上倾泻出蜜液，后者则贪婪地全部舔掉。而此景又对勇利造成了新的震撼，延长了他的高/潮。最后omega无力地摔回桌子上，疲惫不堪。

秒针漫长而沉重地滴答滴答响着。除此之外，屋子里只有勇利的喘/息声。在意识逐渐回笼后，勇利略微抬起头，看向两腿之间的alpha。尼基福罗夫的视线依旧落在他身上。他冰蓝的眸子在昏暗的室内显得明亮极了，视线聚焦之处只有勇利，从不曾有一刻偏斜。他缓缓地舔了舔唇。

“ вкусно.（俄语：真好吃）”


	3. 一通神秘电话

勇利把自己的装满了酒的咖啡杯当做世界上最大的酒盅，咣当一声撂在客厅的桌子上。随后就是更沉闷的一声，那是自己的额头重重地磕在桌面上杯子旁边的声音。

“披集，我简直不敢相信我做了那种事！我不知道当时我想什么来着……”勇利凄凄然地哀嚎道。

“诶，我可知道是你身体的哪个部位想的，”披集漫不经心地评论着，视线都没有离开手机上正在编辑的仓鼠照片。

勇利哼哼唧唧地咕哝。披集也没有完全说错啊……

几个小时前，在那办公室里，勇利的思维“啪”地一下回笼，惊恐地发现尼基福罗夫裆部显眼而坚硬的隆起直直抵着他的大腿。那alpha终于从跪姿站起身来。这一美景猛然间提醒了勇利这是一桩什么旖旎情事，又是谁在他两腿之间挤着。他吓坏了，手忙脚乱地从桌子上爬下来，慌慌张张地找寻着扔到一边的裤子。在他奇迹般套上裤子的一瞬间，他就冲出了门外。至于浸湿的内裤，他就把它留在了现场，毕竟它正挂在尼基福罗夫屋里的小榕树上。他最后一次回望，看见的是alpha孤零零地伫立着，看上去既惊讶、又困惑，裤子里的勃起胀得发疼。

当勇利跌跌撞撞、好不容易安全抵达电梯时，另一个念头就像卡车一样撞上了他的大脑：他逃跑之前没有回报对方给他的快感。如果勇利没有如此震惊、没有因违反公司最严厉的规定之一（还有自己的暗恋对象像吃自助餐一样把他狼吞虎咽地吞掉）而恐慌的话，他可能会极其烦恼－刚刚他大概错过了唯一一次可以用手、唇、还有身体每一个部位感受那抵在他身上的阴茎的机会。那可是众所周知的尺寸不小、完美无暇的肉棒，同时也是他喜欢的人身上的一部分啊。（勇利可真得失望一阵子了。）

“我就要被开除了啊！”勇利今晚第N次哀嚎道。他知道这一定会发生的。真是糟糕透了。（尽管如此，他还是享受到了人生中最美妙的一次高潮，所以也不是完全那么糟糕－可能就像双刃剑吧。）

“不，不可能。他自己不就保证过了吗？你性感火辣的alpha上司为你沉醉，而你下身的欲火也为他熊熊燃烧，所以大胆地去吧！也该是时候了，你得为自己负责，找些好样的alpha的鸡b……”

“披集！哦我的天啊，谁也不许再提起欲火什么的……”

“哦，勇利，拜托。你知道的，我一直是站在你这边的，但说真的，虽然你可能确实是童贞玛利亚，但你可并非禁欲的圣母。你忘了？上次我走进来撞见你高chao……”

勇利绝望地高声打断他那明显在满嘴跑火车的好朋友，又给自己倒了一杯酒。（如果他一口气喝掉的话，这杯绝对能起到酒盅的效果，即便这“酒盅”不过是杯身画着贵宾犬、装满了酒的咖啡杯而已……）

他真的不敢相信他去了，还做了那样的事－卷入和上司的性爱中。唉，那个维克托，尼基福罗夫，勇利默默指责自己，那可是他上司的上司的上司，即便他们在无数的项目里并肩工作过，还在同一层办公，也改变不了这个事实。

但现在那些都不重要了，因为勇利100%确定他要被开除了。他不知怎么回事神奇般地在周五躲开了飞来的子弹，没有被开除，却一脚踩在了地雷上（如果非要说的话，当尼基福罗夫发现他的秘密时他没被开除，可能就是因为那alpha自己也和勇利一样欲火中烧……毕竟他的确有花花公子的名声在外，所以作为omega他不应该这么惊讶，他闷闷地想。）但是现在木已成舟，勇利违反了公司规定，那个公司规定，甚至还让自己成为一个差劲的、“只知索取不知回报”的炮友，所以他很确定，他会在周一走进办公室时收到辞退书。到那时，所以人都会知道他像个便宜的妓女一样在办公室桌子上睡了CEO……即使维克托，尼基福罗夫，本人没有做出这个决策，董事会也会替他做的。公司以其严厉的规定闻名，董事会岂能羞于对他们做出处罚？勇利将被公开羞辱－作为CEO的最新弃子。

酒精在勇利的喉咙里灼烧着，却反而让他的大脑不那么焦虑了。酒是好酒，是他晋升到这个职位时父母给他的贺礼。而他现在正在喝它来平复失去这个职位的悲伤，多么讽刺！他可能今后就得关注那些奇奇怪怪的、种类齐全、崇尚越大越好的美国商店举办的促销活动了，以便买些便宜的物品，毕竟他都失业了……

“－而我竟然还认为你明天别说走路了，连出门都可以，真是难为我披集了。”

“我就要无家可归了披集！”勇利喊道。他说话已经有些吐字不清了，又一口闷掉了第四杯，或者是第五杯，还是第七杯来着……

“哦不你不会的勇利！”披集开始用上了责备的语气，沉浸于关于正面思考和过度反应的长篇大论。不幸的是披集的宽慰和保证没有被当事人听进去，但至少勇利喝得越多，酒精就越显得不那么灼痛了。

现在下午三点。经过几个小时略显失败的振奋人心的演讲和好几瓶酒的催化，披集劝说勇利“睡一觉就好了”。他把勇利塞进被子里安顿好，回到另一条街上自己的小公寓去了。

勇利不断地辗转反侧，感到世界都在他眼前旋转。过了一会儿，房间中的空气开始变得令人窒息。他甚是烦躁，而且醉得厉害。他脱掉了衣服，却发现并没有减轻压在身上的沉重感－甚至扒掉显得有点紧的睡衣都没有缓解这种情况。他得做些什么。什么都行。他不能失去工作！

勇利摸索着搜寻手机，最后在枕头下面找到了它。当他准备查看时间的时候，天才的灵感像闪电一样击中了他。手指笨拙地在屏幕上敲击着，中间还按错了几个键，意外地把电话打给了他的小姨。最后他找到了自己想要的号码，按下了拨打键。电话铃声响了几下，就被一个沉郁性感的声音接起了。

“我是维克托·尼基福罗夫，请讲。”

“维克托lu（Victoru，日式英语）~~~，不要开除我嘛！”  
－－－－  
第二天勇利醒来的时候，发现手机上电量低的提示灯闪烁着，可恶的宿醉感在他大脑里到处钻洞。他呻吟着踢开纠缠着自己的被单，又发现自己全裸着（平时他一般穿着睡衣睡裤的）而且浑身上下都满是看上去一团糟的干涸精液和汗水。

他……干了……什么……他所记得的最后一件事就是昨晚和披集一起唱闹心而悲伤的卡拉OK，仅此而已。

他迅速地坐起来，又因为过大的动作而继续呻吟着。勇利用颤抖的手指解锁了手机，想看看有没有什么消息或照片来提示一下他可能干的经天纬地的事。

幸运的是，他所看见的最后一张照片就是几个月前他拍的自己做的猪排饭的照片，而最后一条消息则是披集发来的，他问勇利起没起床，还告诉勇利，仁美小姨打过电话问他怎么样（这一点有些奇怪，因为他们只在节日里说过话，但是并不令人生疑）。

勇利放心地长叹了一声，又钻回温暖的被子里，准备平安度过这次悲惨的事件，而且选择性忽略全身的干涸液体（毕竟他就是个饥渴的小醉鬼）。真幸运啊，他似乎没有忘记任何重要的事呢。


End file.
